Keith Wheatley
"I've been training hard since then. Booster's only getting stronger, and I've even built my own team of Kymera now! I want to test myself against the best I know! Let's Battle!" Keith Wheatley is a Kymera Keeper, one of the youngest in Kyrigar. Physical Description Keith is a young child with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a bright green shirt with a yellow smiley face, and blue jeans. He's lightly freckled, and has a little He has a distinctive gap in his top front teeth. Personality Excitable and immature are prominent traits to Keith's character, which is understandable considering how young he is. He is independent and self-reliant for one of his age, as is evident in his willing to wander so far from Home Town. Background Keith's parents were friends and students of Benjamin Elysees Phactor, so when they decided to help Benny out by becoming Kymera Keepers, he was given permission to come along. Roles in the Game Keith features in the story at a few major points. His first appearance is when he is being chased down the path by a pair of wild Zapeck. After the player saves him, it is revealed that his Puplite, Booster, was taken by Guy Malson. The player then helps Keith save Booster by defeating Guy Malson in a Kymera Battle. The next time the player encounters Keith is shortly after Keith loses a Kymera battle against a goon from the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. After the player defeats the goon, Keith reveals that the Department plans to cause an avalanche to hit Home Town. While the player goes to stop the avalanche, Keith helps Benny Phactor warn the Keepers who are out and about in Kyrigar about the avalanche. Keith meets the player on the upper path of the Rumbling Crags, wanting to test his team against the player. After a friendly battle, Keith goes back to Home Town. Kymera Team Keith has a varied team with no real theme, but his Puplite, Booster is consistently his strongest Kymera. He is battled once in the Rumbling Crags, and his team consists of Kymera that can be found in the Lakeside Forest. * Bubbles, an Aerofina - Keith's lead Kymera. It knows the skills Blades of Wind, Thought Bubble, Dizzy Spell, and Bubble Splasher. It has the ultimate skill, White Squall. * Sparky, a Sparkwattle - Keith's second Kymera. It knows the skills Dazzle Sparks, Zappy Sparks, Brain Storm, and [Egg. It has the ultimate skill, Spark Finale. * Booster, a Puplite - Keith's anchor, and strongest Kymera. It knows the skills Sonic Wave, Defiance, Lucid Beam, and Takedown. It has the ultimate skill, Rainbow Ward. Trivia * Keith's shirt has a smiley face on it. He thinks it looks like a smiling tennis ball. He likes tennis balls because he likes playing fetch with dogs, particularly with Booster. * Keith's parents are also Kymera Keepers, but they have yet to make an appearance in-game. Back to Character List Category:Characters